This invention relates to a nail box device for a nailing gun, particularly to one able to make a nail box opened fast for loading a rowed nail into the nail box precisely by moving downward a nail pushing device, convenient in operating.
The nail box of a conventional nailing gun is a hollow shell formed integral and having its upper end fixedly combined with a nail striking guide base. In loading a rowed nail in such a nail box, a nail pushing device has to be pulled backward and fixed at a preset location behind the nail box, and then the rowed nail is loaded in the nail box through its bottom side and resists against the nail striking guide base. Subsequently, release the nail pushing device to let it move forward and push against the bottom side of the rowed nail, letting the rowed nail reach a certain position in the nail striking guide base for use.
However, the conventional nail box is a hollow shell formed integral, therefore when loading a rowed nail in the nail box, an operator has to turn the entire nailing gun upside down in order to view clearly the bottom side of the nail box for precisely loading in the rowed nail, resulting in much trouble and much time wasted in operating.
This invention has been devised to offer a nail box device for a nailing gun, consisting of a bottom base and a cover body pivotally combined together and provided with a bolting device for locking the nail box and a nail pushing device able to be pulled to make the cover body open automatically for loading a rowed nail into the nail box precisely and quickly.